Jusqu'à la fin
by Madness Musume
Summary: Coeur sombre. Si sombre et entaché. Coeur de pierre ou coeur de verre. Coeur rayé par la misère. Coeur qui souffre et coeur qui sombre.


**Coup de coeur**

Kenma est condamné, il le sait. Dans quelques mois, quelques semaines peut-être, il sera mort. Son groupe sanguin est trop rare, il n'y a que peu de chance de trouver un donneur compatible. Il a déjà perdu espoir et il ne supporte plus la détresse silencieuse qui ternit les yeux de Kuro. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre le chagrin dans sa voix pour savoir qu'il le fait souffrir. À vrai dire ça fait un moment qu'il n'a plus entendu sa voix. Ils ont passé des mois à guetter en vain la sonnerie du bippeur que leur ont confié le médecin. Il ne le voit presque plus en ce moment. Le petit passeur a arrêté le volley depuis deux ans, quand sa santé à commencé à flancher. Son petit ami a failli l'imiter. Il a voulu l'en dissuader et il se sont disputés. Leur première grosse dispute. Il ne l'a plus vu avant le lendemain matin. Le central a finalement continué le sport. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment réconciliés. En quelques mois, son état s'est détérioré.

Il n'y croyait plus. Il a été surpris quand la sonnerie stridente de la petite machine a retenti. Il s'est précipité sur son téléphone pour composer le numéro d'Akaashi affiché sur le petit écran. En quelques minutes, le médecin lui annonce qu'ils ont un donneur et qu'il doit venir de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Il raccroche. Tente plusieurs fois de joindre son conjoint. Tombe à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Il fini par laisser un message, attrape sa veste et ses clés. La route lui semble si courte et longue à la fois. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il est inconscient, allongé poitrine ouverte dans le bloc opératoire.

Il lui faut plusieurs jours pour se réveiller. Il passe des semaines à l'hôpital. Kuro ne vient pas. Quand le passeur peut enfin rentrer chez eux, le vide de l'appartement le nargue. Alors il tente à nouveau de joindre son compagnon. En vain, son téléphone semble éteint. Il se sent si seul et abandonné qu'il manque de fondre en larmes. Une main qui toque à la porte l'en empêche. Un instant, il croit que c'est Kuro qui revient enfin. Espoir vite envolé, c'est juste Akaashi qui lui tend une enveloppe. Un ''Toutes mes condoléances'' incompréhensible plus tard, il est déjà parti. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Kenma retourne l'enveloppe. Derrière, l'écriture de son petit ami. L'angoisse manque de le faire suffoquer pendant qu'il l'ouvre et déplie la lettre.

 ** _''Kenma,_**

 ** _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que la greffe a fonctionné. Je suis heureux tu sais, tu vas pouvoir continuer à vivre. Les années passées à tes côtés ont été merveilleuses. On a eu des hauts et des bas, des coups de gueule et des joies. Parfois, je me demande comment tu as fait pour nous supporter moi et mon sale caractère toutes ses années. Sans toi, je ne suis rien tu sais. Je ne vaut rien quand t'es pas là. T'es comme une chaise sous mes pieds quand mes problèmes veulent me pendre, comme un pansement sur mes plaies. Je pourrais jamais oublier toutes les fois où tu m'as soutenu. Et quand tu venais jouer les pompiers pour m'empêcher de foutre ma vie en cendre._**

 ** _Pardonne moi de ne pas être à tes côtés mon ange. Mais j'étais pas prêt à entendre les médecins me dire que c'était fini tu sais. Vivre sans toi n'aurai eu aucun sens. Alors quand j'ai su que j'étais compatible, j'ai pas hésiter. Je suis désolé que tu te sois senti abandonné. Tu sais, je crois que si j'étais resté tu aurais compris ce que j'allais faire. Et je sais que tu aurais chercher à m'en empêcher. Moi je suis toujours là tu sais, à jamais dans ton cœur._**

 ** _Je t'aime.''_**

Ses yeux embrouillés de larmes voient à peine le 'Tetsu' griffonné en bas de la page. Quand Bokuto le retrouve deux heures plus tard, l'ancien passeur est incapable de lui expliquer. Il lui tend juste la lettre. L'absence de surprise de l'ailier lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était au courant. C'est probablement Kuro lui-même qui l'a mis au courant de ce qu'il comptait faire. Il lui a même sûrement demandé de veiller sur lui. Kenma s'en fiche. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance sans Kuro.


End file.
